totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Dzikość w czystej postaci
Totalna porażka : Wielki Wyścig - odcinek 7 Don: W poprzednim odcinku Wielkiego Wyścigu. Zwiedziliśmy piękną Belgie , a uczestnicy zajeli się grzybiarstwem i sprzedarzą. Na plus wyszło to Siłaczom którzy wygrali, a na minus Antagonistom którzy nas opuścili . A co wydarzy się dziś? Oglądajcie Wielki Wyścig! (Czołówka) Don: Standardowo wczorajsza strefa luzu to dziś linia startu , a zaczynają zwycięzcy , czyli siłacze Brad: Eva chce ci coś powiedzieć Eva: Później! (Eva nacisnęła Donboxa) Eva: Lot do Amazonii ! Uuuuu...groźnie Brad(sam w p.z.):Dobra! Dziś dam rade! Po etapie (Amy i Samey - Aktualnie 2 miejsce) Amy: Szybciej! Siostrzyczko Samey: Powiesz wreszcie o co ci chodzi! Amy: O nic Samey: Ok Amy: No to biegniemy! (Cameron i Camilla - Aktualnie 3 miejsce) Cameron: Mam nadzieje że wyjdę z Amazonii w jednym kawałku :( Camilla: Uda nam się! (Dawn i Lindsay\Zoey i Mike -Aktualnie 4\5 miejsce) Dawn: Może będziemy jednak współpracować :) Mike:' Ok Zoey: Obym tego nie żałowała Lindsay: W imie miłości (Dawn i Mike się zaczerwienili, wszyscy dalej odbierali wskazówki i biegli na lot, Gwen podstawiła haka Dave'owi i Charliemu) Dave(p.z.): Suka! Charlie:Biegniemy Dave! Ennui(p.z.): Gwen no co ty Gwen: Ale Ennui to co zrobiłeś ostatnio było super i możemy tak sabotować inne zespoły Ennui: Ech! (Wszyscy załapali się na pierwszy lot i polecieli, Eva i Brad pierwszą klasą) (Eva i Brad - Aktualnie 1 miejsce) Brad: Eva! Skoro jesteśmy w pierwszej klasie to muszę ci to powiedzieć Eva:"' No czego?! Brad: Eeeee....JESTEŚMY THE BEST! Eva: No pewnie (miejsca 2 - 15) Sky: Cześć Dave. Co tam? (Charlie zmierzył Dave'a) Dave: Nie ważne Sky: Hę? Sky(p.z.): Myślałam że ja i Dave się dogadujemy Tony: Kochanie będzie dobrze (pocałowali się) (Samolot wylądował w Amazonii, pierwsi przy wskazówce byli Owen i Sam) (Owen i Sam - Aktualnie 1 miejsce) Owen: Woo-hoo! Sam:'"Zadanie wspólne ! Dać się złapać. Co? Don: A to! Uczestnicy muszą iść do tego amazońskiego lasu i dać się złapać tubylcom. Spoko to wynajęci aktorzy . W swoich klatkach dostaną kolejne wskazówki Gwen: No nie ! Mam klaustrofobie Terry: To będzie pikuś w tym ciasnym, ciasnym pomieszczeniu (Gwen i Jasmine przełkneły ślinę, a Scarlett i Terry przybiły piątkę) Scarlett:(p.z.) Znowu kogoś przestraszyłyśmy Terry: Super! ( Wszyscy poszli do lasu i po kolei zostali powyłapywani , wszyscy byli w małych klatkach) (Jasmine i Gwen się trzęsły) Shawn: Jas spokojnie! Teraz musimy jeść Jasmine: A co? Don: W ttm zadaniu uczeatnicy muszą zjeść miche sałatki z nazbieranych na oślep rzeczy każdy! Pod jedzeniem jest wskazówka Tubylca: Wcinać! Shawn: Słyszałaś Jas dawaj! Mike:' Ciekawe co u Dawn Zoey: Nie dowiesz się jak nie zjemy Mike(sam w p.z.): Tak naprawdę to chce wywołać zazdrość u Zoey , ale chyba mi to nie wychodzi Staci: Ech Zelda: Skarbie trzeba to zjeść Staci: Czy to ma wogóle sens! Jutro nie będe tego pamiętać Zelda: Staci dasz radę Mama ci jutro przypomni nie martw się Staci: Dobra niech ci będzie zjedzmy to! (B wziął kęsa i podrapał się po języku, Z też i słabo im szło) Sugar: Pyszne moge twoją miskę? Ralph: Nie bo dostaniemy karę zaraz skończę! Lindsay: Dawn, na serio kochasz Mike'a? Dawn: Niezły jest... Tak , chyba mu to powiem później Lindsay: Jupi (Eva i Brad skończyli) (Eva i Brad - Aktualnie 1 miejsce) Eva: Dłużej się nie dało? Brad: Sorki Eva: Wielka ucieczka! Co to za zadanie? Don: Zawodnicy mają teraz za zadanie uciec z celi na dowolny sposób . Strażnicy śpią więc będzie łatwiej , ale te bambusy zamiast krat są bardzo mocne ( Wszyscy poza Milczkami i Luzerami już zjedli i kombinowali jak się wydostać) Scarlett: Proste Terry: No pewnie ( Otworzyły dolną klapę za pomocą spinki, i dobiegły do kolejnego Donboxa) Terry: Działaj lub patrz . Wskazówka w kokosie. To moje zadanie Don: Tak ! W tym zadaniu ten kto nie sprzedawał grzybów w Belgii teraz musi poszukać wskazówki w jednym z milona kokosów . Dość sporo (Eva i Brad rozwalili klapę ) Eva: Dam rade Brad: Pewnie bo ko... Eva: Ko co? Brad: Kokosy są frajerskie ! "Eva:' Nom! (Ezekiel i Beardo kończyli , Milczkom szło trochę gorzej) Dave: Eva i Brad dali radę to my też damy Charlie: Ziom tu trzeba sposobem (Miejsca 1 i 2 ) Terry: Tyle kokosów i w żadnym wskazówki!!!! Eva: Już mam wskazówkę ! Biegiem ze wskazówką do strefy luzu Terry: CO?!!!! Don: Wskazówka z kokosa będzie przepustką do wygranej! Jeśli ktoś zgubi wskazówkę będzie kiepsko. Już widze siłaczy! Brawo pierwsze miejsce! Brad: Super! Eva: Motywacja to podstawa! Brad: Hehe (Cameron i Camilla jakoś przecisneli się przez kraty) Sky i Dave: Zróbmy jak oni! (I tak trzy kolejne pary wyszły by szukać kokosów) (Dave i Tony poszli szukać wskazówki) Charlie: Sky prosze zostaw Dave'a bo nie skupia się na wyścigu Sky:"' Ok skoro prosisz Tony: Mam Sky Dave: Mam Charlie (Pobiegli) Terry: Czemu to jest takie trudne! ( Walnęła w kokosa i była w nim wskazówka) Terry: Wkońcu! Don: Biegną kolejne zespoły na drugim para sportowców , na trzecim Kumple , a na czwartym Koleżanki spod celi. Wszyscy szukają kokosów poza Luzerami i Milczkami , bo Luzerzy myślą jak się wydostać , a Milczki kończą potrawę ! Wow! Ennui: Mam wskazówkę Shawn: Mam wskazówkę Dawn: Mam ją Zoey: Idziemy Mike Don: Widać kolejne pary - 5 miejsce - Survivalowcy - 6 miejsce - Goci - 7 Miejsce - Blondynki - 8 miejsce - Para "Don:' Jeszcze tylko 7 par nie doszło do srltrefy luzu Cameron: Udało się! Owen: Dałem radę! - 9 miejsce - Kujońska para - 10 miejsce - Gamerzy Samey: Amy no dawaj! Amy: Szukam przecież! Znalazłam! Staci: Znalazłam mamo Sugar: No i jest! Ralph: Biegniemy! - miejsce 11 - Rodzeństwo - miejsce 12 - Bliźniaczki - miejsce 13 - Matka z córką Don: No i zostały dwie pary , długo im zeszło ale tu biegną Luzerzy vs Milczki , a na czternastym ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... .. ... ... Ezekiel i Beardo! Luzerzy: Woo-hoo!! Don: Milczki jesteście tu ostatni . Wypadacie sorry (B i Z poszli) (Widać sceny z B i Z z muzyczką TD w tle) Don: I tak oto kolejna para nas opuściła! Kto będzie następny? Oglądajcie Wielki Wyścig! (uśmieszek Dona) Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Wielki Wyścig - Odcinki